Funeral March
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Drabble #9- Bansai and Hijikata's battle to the death comes to an end. As Bansai watches the man he loves shatter, he realizes that the music has stopped. Ban/Yama/Hiji.


**Ok my friends! I suck suck suck suckity suck…LOL(inside joke)…at writing fight scenes. So, I followed Lumi75's advice and did some research. Also, I totally appreciate the corrections ringo ame made! I totally knew in the back of my mind that he loved badminton but when I was writing, the word slipped away. A Shamisen eh? So that's the name for it! Awesome! Thanks so much for the support and I have no trouble with corrections and helpful suggestions…I just don't like comments (flames) which have nothing but harsh words. I play piano and have sung in a chorus for the past 9 years so if the musical terms are confusing, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters but the idea is mine! Bwahahaha.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai and violence. Character death? (raised eyebrow)**

**Drabble #9- Funeral March**

My blood was pumping furiously and all of my senses were heightened. The infamous Demon Vice-Commander stood before me with overwhelming fury vibrating off of him. His soul's song had increased in volume and tempo. I knew this would be the final score of the soundtrack and I was proud to be the conductor leading it towards its dramatic conclusion. He suddenly lunged at me with his cursed sword and I jumped back two seconds before it could slash open my chest. Phew…that was a close call. He really was dangerous when enraged and I would have to give this battle my all.

"Draw your sword teme…" he growled.

I smirked and withdrew my katana from its hiding place in my shamisen. I got into my stance and cocked my head in a signal for him to come at me. He struck again and I parried, retaining my stance. He slid to a stop a few feet away been then turned and started to run right toward me. I began a counter but was surprised when he suddenly jumped backwards and to the left just slightly. I lost my balance for a moment as I stopped my attack and dogged Hijikata's blade at the same time. I looked up and saw him rushing at me again in the same way as before. That guy just didn't quit! How annoying, but I supposed it was an admirable quality all the same.

This time I waited until the last possible moment to use my counter. When Hijikata got close enough so that he couldn't jump out of the way, I then started my own attack. I suddenly threw myself to the ground, sliding his feet out from under him and kicking him in the stomach, before I landed. He made an 'oof' sound and gripped his stomach as he winced in pain. I jumped to my feet and charged first, putting the Shinsengumi elite member on the defense. He blocked all of my attacks and then dodged to his left so I moved to my right to chase him. I had to block as his blade came suddenly sailing toward me. It seemed to scream as it raced past the air. The chaos around us was only a dull pulsation in my ears as I focused intently on the raging musical masterpiece coming at me. Yes Hijikta…sing your heart out…because this is your final number.

I suddenly caught him off guard by swinging wildly at him, although I mentally calculated the landings of each blow, and a laugh escaped me as I managed to slice thinly into his arm. He curled his it instinctively to his chest, whirling his own blade to clash against the lightning fast following attack. Small bright sparks fell through the night air as metal screeched against metal. We slid apart, jumping back…our feet landing with a soft thump on the ground. Our eyes locked in a searing gaze between foes. I'm sure the fire of pain still burned in his arm as he threw it sideways for balance; blood was flowing there, thin and fast for the moment, leaving a sweeping spatter against the uniform that he wore. It started to trickle down towards his hand, though he didn't acknowledge it. The nerves on that side were still screaming, but they were muffled, pushed away, by the cool anger and intent to kill that swelled to fill his soul. I decided it was time to put this bloody symphony to an end.

At that moment, my adorable spy called out for us to stop. He had finally arrived on the scene. My men had been instructed to merely keep the other Shogunate dogs at bay while I got rid of my main obstacle. They were not to harm my future lover and I was pleased to see they had obeyed. He was beside us in the center of the madness and his eyes were wide with concern and anxiety. Don't worry my precious, you will not have to wait much longer, and then we can be together at last. No one will take my treasure away…NO ONE.

As dishonorable as it was, I took advantage of Hijikata's distraction upon Yamazaki's arrival, and used my shamisen to pin his arms to his sides, causing his sword to fall from his grasp. I was before him in a flash and the surprise in his eyes made my boiling blood cool. I had taken my dagger out from beneath my jacket and thrust it into his abdomen. It was finally over, and yet, as I felt the adrenaline begin to seep away, I shivered. I must have punctured an organ so I knew he would bleed internally as his body shut down. He would die slowly and Yamazaki would have to watch. I hadn't accounted for this. I hadn't meant for my love to have to see his leader's demise.

I was bitter, so I twisted the knife deeper inside, resulting in a squishy sound coming from the area, and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Every piece of music has its dramatic ending. This is yours. He never belonged to you and you have no one to blame but yourself for that."

His eyes bulged, shocked, before the most forlorn and defeated expression I have ever seen crossed his face. It wasn't right…that look should never appear on such a strong and proud man's face. I felt a twinge of a foreign emotion I could not decipher…perhaps it was guilt? Or pity? Self-hatred maybe? The feeling grew as Yamazaki's scream of horror pierced the air. I slid the knife out smoothly, subconsciously not wanting to cause any further damage. Hijikata gasped in pain and the blood trickles out of his wound.

He fell to the ground and I smiled as the song of his soul washed over me. The heavy metal was gone and all that was left was the familiar tune of the Funeral March. It was the Frédéric Chopin version of 1837 which became the 3rd movement of his _Piano Sonata No. 2 in B flat minor, op. 35_. A truly lovely yet morose piece but it suited the moment perfectly. The song began to decrescendo and slowed down. I stood stiffly, my face blank, as I watched the prize I had won get to his knees to hold the dying man in his arms. My muse's song had become erratic and barely containted a discernable rhythm. He sobbed hard enough to shake his shoulders and my heart wrenched in sympathy.

I had won the war and destroyed my enemy…but I had also broken Yamazaki's heart…the heart I had intended to claim. As Hijikata's Funeral March faded into silence, I realized that I had murdered any hope I had of being with the spy. The music had died and I doubted it would ever come back to life.


End file.
